


Merciful (Castiel x Angel!Reader)

by RavenElixir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenElixir/pseuds/RavenElixir
Summary: Castiel calls you, another angel, to help out himself and the Winchesters.





	Merciful (Castiel x Angel!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was the first work I wrote and the first I've posted here, so feedback and kudos is much appreciated!
> 
> ***Please do not copy or repost this story to Tumblr, Wattpad or any other site, including AO3. Thanks.***

Your figure stood on the edge of a cliff, (E/C) eyes observing the bright city lights below you as your (H/L) hair blew in the breeze.

“(Y/N), you came.”

Turning, you looked over your shoulder. A tall, dark haired man stood stiffly behind you.

“Of course,” you shifted your gaze down to the gravel beneath your shoes, “although, you don’t usually come to me just for a chat. Do you need anything?”

“I’ve come to ask you a favour. There’s a blade called Levis Custos- “ Castiel started and took a step forward, before you interrupted, “You do know how heavily guarded it is, correct?”

“(Y/N), if this weren’t important, I wouldn’t have come to you. I need that blade.” He shuffled towards you hesitantly, and his cerulean blue eyes stare at you pleadingly.

Meeting his gaze, you questioned, “And if my answer is no?” Cas’ expression turned grim, almost regretful. “Then you leave me no choice.” A sharp sound pierced the air, and two men rushed out of the nearby shrubbery. Cas stepped back from you, not wanting to fight.

Your angel blade immediately slipped down from your jacket sleeve into your hand, and you positioned yourself in a defensive stance. The elder Winchester barelled towards you, also wielding an angel blade. You dodged his attack and sent him staggering a few paces backwards into a bush with a kick, while his brother slashed at you with a grunt. Your non-dominant arm moved up to block and you send the other toward his neck. You realized this would be a fatal wound and raised the blade higher mid-strike to instead nicked his cheek. You drew back, flipped the blade and sent the silver hilt into his temple, rendering him unconscious.

You slowly slide your angel blade into the inside pocket of your (F/C) jacket.

You turned to face the angel, and your expression softened slightly when you met his tentative stare. Gliding forward, you placed a light kiss on his cheek. Watching closely as his eyes crinkled slightly in confusion, you whispered, “Alright. I’ll see what I can do.” With a flutter of wings, you’re gone.

Dean, who was still recuperating from your attack, stood unsteadily. “Dude, what the hell just happened?” His grip on his blade tightened seeing Sam’s collapsed form on the ground. Glancing back up at Cas, he found him still staring at the spot where you were last. Dean stepped forward slightly unsteadily, and waved a hand in front of his face. “Hey, uh, you okay?”

Cas met Dean’s gaze, seemingly snapping out of a trance. “Yes, I’m fine.”

He tilted his head, facing the dazzling city lights, and commented, “She was very merciful today.” Dean frowned, “Merciful? She knocked Sam out cold!”

Cas nodded thoughtfully. “(Y/N) very easily could have killed us all, but she didn’t.”

“Oh,” Dean was silent for a few moments before asking, “So will she actually steal that Levi-something, or was she lying?” Cas shook his head, and said confidently, “(Y/N) doesn’t lie. Her word is her law.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“C’mon man, it’s been three weeks and Cas’ angel girlfriend still isn’t here! She was probably lying, like all those other winged dicks.” Dean complained but said the last part quietly. He slouched down in his chair in the bunker library, petulantly glaring holes into the table. Sam shook his head in exasperation from across the table. “Dean, just give her time.”

Dean sighed and reluctantly sat up. “Yeah, yeah, okay.”

A sudden fluttering of wings drew the brothers’ attention.

“I have it.” You announced weakly, before collapsing in an unconscious heap, the blade (a long silver bayonet) clattering at your side. It hummed softly and glowed a warm white.

Sam bolted up from the desk. “Call Cas! She’s bleeding!” As Dean called for him, Sam moved closer to inspect your wounds, recoiling slightly at the amount of blood that covered your body.

Cas is at your side in an instant. Crouching, he placed two fingers on your forehead, healing you slowly but surely. As your last visible laceration vanishes, you start to wake, dazed (E/C) orbs fluttering open.

You sat up slowly, wincing. “Thank you, Castiel.” You said quietly, looking in his direction. “You’re welcome.” He answers while helping you to stand, holding your arm to make sure you don’t fall. Sam helps you too by placing his hands on your upper back and other arm while Dean picked up the bayonet and carefully placed it on the table for safekeeping.

Your eyes shut tightly, a soft groan of pain escaping your lips. Your grip on Cas’ arm became tighter as your knees gave out beneath you.

“What is it? Are you still hurt?” Sam panicked as he and Cas half-carry, half-drag you to a chair. They sit down next to you once you seem steady.

You nod your head ever so slightly and in a tiny voice you reply, “I- um, it-it’s my wings…”

“Can you show us, so we can fix them?” Sam questions, his brow furrowed in concern. A small blush dusts your cheeks as you shake your head vehemently, immediately regretting it once your vision started to spin.

Luckily, Cas intervened. “Touching an angel’s wings shows great trust between the two. (Y/N)’s only just met you. Touching them is also… very intimate.”

Dean whistled, leaning against the edge of the table with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “Already going for the girl?”

It was Sam’s turn to turn red. “Dean, no! I’m sorry.” He reaches up to scratch the back of his neck awkwardly.

You clasped your hands in your lap, trying to ignore the constant pain. You gave him a tight smile, “It’s okay. You didn’t know.”

You sat silently for a few moments, before casting a quick glance towards Cas. His curious gaze connects with yours. You sent a telepathic message to him, ‘Castiel, will you- will you help me with my wings? Please?’ Embarrassed at what you were asking, you stared at your hands- clutched tightly, knuckles pale. An almost silent chuckle was heard, and you could barely make it out over the rather raucous argument the brothers were having. Something about a werewolf and his apparently awful taste in music.

‘Of course. Come with me.’ Cas stood and wrapped an arm around your lower back to avoid your injured wings, reassuring you as you rose to your feet. A gentle whoosh sounded out and you suddenly found the both of you standing in an unoccupied bedroom. Cas gently sat you down on the bed. You turned onto your stomach with a groan, leaning your head on your arms and closed your eyes. Four enormous wings materialised, sprouting from your shoulder blades and arching above your head. Though the room was large, your wings still needed to fold themselves in to avoid brushing them against the walls. Cas set to work silently, cleaning the blood off and plucking out loose feathers.

Several hours later, your bloodied wings had been restored to its usual elegance- massive, with glossy, jet black feathers tipped in gold.

You sat up and rolled your shoulders, stretching your wings to the best of your ability before letting them disappear. You give Cas a grateful smile, “Thank you.” He gave you one of his own in return. “You’re very welcome (Y/N).”

Timidly, you shuffled over to sit next to him on the edge of the bed. “Will you show them to me again?” You asked hopefully. You were asking about his wings; you always thought they were beautiful, even when they became black. You’d always enjoyed the dark hue, as you could see the tint of blue on the underside of the feathers

Cas nodded, eagerly, you noted with a brief smirk. He closed his eyes temporarily in concentration, and a bright light engulfed the room. His wings were still as stunning as they had been when you had last seen them, extending outwards and arching above his head.

You ran your fingers gently through the dark feathers, some already floating down to rest on the bed. “When was the last time you groomed your wings?” You asked softly, pausing in your ministrations to look at his face. “I think it was two months ago.” You nodded even though Cas can’t see it, and resumed your work.

“All finished!” You said softly, giving Cas’ feathers a teasing tug as you collected the large feathers that had fallen on the sheets. You already missed the feeling of his wings under your touch, and he did too.

You spent the next hour talking together, a small laugh or chuckle escaping either of your lips as you exchanged stories, chatting about yourselves and what you’d experienced during your time on Earth (feelings and emotions were new to Cas, so you helped him understand them as well as you could, being a few hundred years older).

This was the most peace and happiness you had felt in a long time, and Cas was feeling the same. Though Sam and Dean were great company, their consistent hunts and repetitive arguments had started to tire him out. Your presence was a more than pleasant change, and he began to want more than a friendly relationship with you – to be able to hold you once more.

The conversation had died out and the both of you sat in comfortable silence, contemplating your thoughts. Unintentionally, Cas stared at your face, committing it to memory. Since he had already memorised your true form’s appearance, he focussed on your new vessel. (H/L), (H/C) hair that shined, mesmerising pools of (E/C) swirling with wisdom that showed just how old you really were, (S/C) skin, and the little scars from when your vessel accidentally hurt herself (mostly tripping on air).

You saw what he was doing – analysing you. You smiled knowingly, and gradually made your way closer to his face until your noses were practically touching, all your insecurities disappearing in that moment.

“(Y/N)? What are you – “ Cas is cut off mid-sentence, not that he minded, by your soft lips on his in an adoring kiss. When you finally you broke apart, Cas has a small grin on his face, and a cute little smirk was plastered on yours.

Cas reached one hand around the back of your neck to gently pull you forward, cupping your cheek with the other to kiss you again. You rested your hands on his chest and tugged his tie lightly, earning a quiet laugh from him.

Drawing back, you tilt your head to the side, blinking innocently. “I love you.” You whispered.

“I love you too.” Cas responded softly.

Just as you leaned in for another kiss, an excited shout rang out from behind the partially opened door.

“Get some Cassy!”


End file.
